


Back In Style

by cjmarlowe



Series: Life Is Waiting For You [6]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: AU, Caning, F/M, Fingering, Partially Clothed Sex, Spanking, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back home again is familiar, but Kris isn't the only one who's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Style

The back half of Kris's freshman year goes by so fast, especially the part between the first hints of spring and the end of finals. Kris and Cale decide they're definitely, definitely rooming together again next year, which Kris knows was not the fate of many freshman pairings. In fact, he knows at least a few who've vowed never to speak again even under pain of torture and/or death. They're pretty much done with the dorms, though, so they're going to have to work out some other arrangements before September.

Kris has faith that it's all going to work out.

So he's back home for the summer and there's no one around to tell that he's going out so Kris just locks up behind himself and takes a familiar route over to Katy's place. Familiar but strange at the same time. He actually feels nostalgic as he recognizes a familiar hole in a fence, a rut in a back alley that's still unfilled, the bark of a neighbor's dog that's exactly the same as when he left. It's like everything here is the same, and it's just Kris who's different.

He lets himself into the backyard and isn't surprised when Katy's already there waiting for him. They're both almost shy for a moment, then she laughs and runs the last few steps and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey," says Kris, hugging her tight in return. She feels the same too, but there are subtle differences when he looks at her. Enough to know that time has passed, even since he last saw her at Christmas. "Oh, hey, is the pool ready to go for the season already?"

"I should've known you had ulterior motives," Katy teases him, but she of anyone knows that Kris is just saying whatever pops into his head. "It's still cold. You aren't going to want to swim yet."

"I didn't bring my trunks anyway," says Kris. "We could just hang out by the pool?"

"I figured we'd stay out here on a day like today," says Katy. She's in flip-flips and a sundress that falls just to her knees, and Kris kicks his shoes off and rolls his jeans up as far as they'll go, almost to the knee. "Everyone else is out anyway."

She looks as beautiful as ever, and Kris hasn't been away from her nearly long enough to stop noticing. Some things change. Other things just don't.

"So we've hardly even talked since March," says Katy, cutting right to the chase as they dangle their feet in her pool, leaning back on their hands and kicking up a little bit of water from time to time.

"Yeah, things just got busy," says Kris. "Finals and...stuff."

"And stuff," says Katy, nodding her head slowly. "Girlfriend?"

Kris shakes his head. Nothing like that, not really. "Just stuff," says Kris. "I've had a lot on my mind these past couple of months. How's school?"

"Almost over," she says, "as you already know. Are you coming to my graduation?"

"It's Daniel's graduation too," says Kris, "but sure, I'll come in spite of that. Just for you." Katy just laughs and splashes him with her toes. "Unless you think I'll be in the way...?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," she says, "if that's what you're trying to ask in your clumsy, boy way. I went out on a couple of dates with this guy, but nothing serious."

"Yeah," says Kris, and feels his heart thumping. "Me too."

"So there is a girl?"

"No," says Kris, "I went out on a couple of dates with this guy." He knows Katy must be staring at him, but he can't quite look at her. "Only not really dates, I guess. Mostly just making out." Then he's quiet, and wishes he had something to do with himself other than kick awkwardly at the too-cool water.

"Wow," Katy says finally. "Really?"

Kris nods and finally gives her a sidelong glance to try to see the expression on her face, but he can't really read it even when he does.

"So you're...I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me," she says. "You're gay?"

"No," says Kris, then kicks up a few more droplets of water that land on the cuff of his jeans. "I mean, I don't know. I think I like both. I know I like _you_."

"So he's not your boyfriend or anything," she says, and Kris shakes his head. He wouldn't discount the possibility of them ever hooking up again, but Cale's not his boyfriend, and Kris can't imagine them ever being that to one another. They're just best friends. "Do your parents know?"

Kris shakes his head again. "There's not really anything to know right now," he says. "Maybe if I was dating someone, but I'm not. You're not going to...?"

"Of course not," she says quickly.

"Thanks," says Kris. "I mean, I will. Just not right now. That would just be awkward. They'd ask me how I knew and I'd have to tell them that I made out with this guy up against a dishwasher at a party."

"A dishwasher? Really?"

"Among other places," says Kris, and coughs politely and hopes she doesn't want details because he's getting better at _having_ sex but he's not great at talking about it.

"You naughty boy," she says, and gives his hip a smack. Kris doesn't flinch at the smack. In fact, it just kind of makes him feel warm all over. And Katy, because she's Katy, doesn't miss that; she laughs and trails her fingertips right over the sensitive spot she's smacked. "You have so much to tell me."

"Tell you?" says Kris. "Or do you want to sort of...?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted to anymore," she admits, fingers still dancing over his hip, wandering while she doesn't quite meet his eyes. "It's been a while. People change."

"We've both changed," says Kris, "but it can still be this. I know it's not...I mean, we can still fool around, if you want that. It doesn't have to be weird."

Or serious, which seems to be a recurring theme in his life these days, but not necessarily a bad one. Actually, it's a pretty comfortable one right now, for him.

"I didn't know people really did that," says Katy, which sounds more like a yes than a no until she goes on. "Seems like something that only works in theory."

"That's cool," says Kris, and shoots her a smile, splashing her a little again. "But if you change your mind...well. You know."

"I didn't say no," she says, splashing him back. He knows they're both feeling the same thing here, the same familiarity and affection with one another combined with the gut-deep knowledge that they're not going to go back to what they were. That they don't actually _want_ to go back to that, but they're okay with something else.

"You know where to find me," finishes Kris. "Though since I'm within arm's reach right now, that's probably not that hard."

"Dork," says Katy. "Good to know some things haven't changed."

She reaches out and gives his hip another little smack, and Kris does everything he can to make it easier short of thrusting his butt in her direction. Her fingers snag in the pocket of his shorts and then she's tugging, not to get his shorts off but to get him up.

"We're not going swimming after all, are we?" he says as he struggles awkwardly to his feet. He's worried it's ruined the playful, kinda sexy mood until she slips her hand back into his pocket again.

"I am _not_ making out with you where the neighbors can see," she says, then looks side to side before tugging on his shorts again. They both laugh a little then dash off into the first open door they see, the garage that's really more of a workshop. Kris is pretty sure they haven't actually gotten a car in there for years.

Katy's a little breathless when they get there, sliding her hand into his other shorts pocket too and tilting her head up. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm not sure," admits Kris. "Where _were_ we? I think we were still talking. Among other things. I don't want to, you know, cross any boundaries. Go where I'm not welcome."

"We never did have a lot of boundaries at the end," says Katy. "I'd feel silly putting them there now, after everywhere we've already been. We never closed that door."

That was exactly the thing about them. They never closed that door. They both moved on in different ways, but they never closed that door. And now they're back here again, standing in the doorway.

"Have you?" Kris says, fingers just dipping into her shorts at the small of her back. He's pretty sure she knows what he's saying, in the context of this conversation.

Katy shakes her head. "Have you?" Kris just nods, and Katy shoots him a sly smile. "With a girl?" Kris laughs and ducks his head and nods again. "I still want to wait," she says, though she seems to give it a moment of thought after finding out Kris has, "but I might let you get into my pants."

"I might know what to do this time if you do," says Kris, and that smile turns into an outright laugh. "College is good for more than just book learning."

"I always knew it would be," she says. "I guess you really have been a naughty boy." Her hand comes down on him again, a little bit harder and directly on his behind this time. It's still playful, but it's also more deliberate. It's also a question.

"We could..." he says, then gives her a little shrug. "I like trying new things. If you're willing, I'm into it."

"Wow, okay," she says, and suddenly it's not just like they've left the door open to doing this again, but also opened another half dozen more. "I didn't think you'd...but I guess you did make out with a boy against a dishwasher."

"Among other things," murmurs Kris, and her hand comes down on his behind again, hard enough to sting a little even though his shorts. "Oh. _Yeah_."

"You like that?" she says, landing her hand on his other cheek.

"Um, yeah," he says. He's not used to showing this side of himself to Katy, but at the same time she's still one of the people who knows him best, even after this time apart, so he lets go of that. He turns around, finds a clear spot on the garage wall to plant his hands, and exposes himself to her in both a physical and emotional way.

He feels vulnerable, but he trusts her with that.

"Much easier," she says, massaging his ass with one hand and then coming down on it again. And again.

Kris is panting a little and feels hot all over, not shame but excitement. He can hear Katy breathing too, hear her breath catching, and he knows that he isn't being entirely selfish here. That this isn't just about what he wants anymore; she's into this too.

"Harder," says Kris, palms pressed against the wall and head hanging down, gasping the word out. Katy pauses to shake out her obviously stinging hand and Kris takes a quick look around the workshop. "You can...use something, if you want."

"Like what?" says Katy, but she's looking around too and it's definitely a question of what to use and not whether or not she wants to use it. She finally picks up a length of solid wood dowelling, weighs it in her hand and looks over at him speculatively.

"Try it," says Kris, because he has no real idea until she does. Maybe it'll be good. Maybe it'll be terrible. But either way it's worth a shot.

Her first blow is careful; Kris can barely feel it through his shorts, just a faint slap of wood. It's on the tip of his tongue to tell her to go harder but then the second blow comes, much harder, and Kris figures out she was testing the wood, not him.

"Oh," he says, softly, trying to figure out how he even feels. It stings and it's not like anything he's felt before, but his cock throbs in his shorts so however hard his mind is working to try to figure it out, his body is way ahead of it. She's waiting for a response this time, a signal from him, so Kris goes, "More. Harder," and braces himself and waits.

She trusts that he's being honest with her, and maybe they should've talked about this more before starting but it sort of just happened, Kris had no idea this was where they were going to end up when they started this out by the pool. The next blow is a little harder, and that right there is his sweet spot, he thinks. The right amount of ache, the right amount of sting, the right amount of sizzle heading straight for his cock.

"Yes," he says, and the word comes out vehemently. Enthusiastically. "Again."

She does it again, in almost but not quite the same spot, and then again somewhere else entirely. Kris lets out an unabashed moan, and maybe later he'll feel weird about this but right now everything is okay. Everything is great. She hits him with the dowel again, and one more time, then there's an audible crack and it doesn't come down again.

"Oh crap," she says, laughing nervously, and Kris hears the sound of the wood hitting the concrete floor. He pushes himself off the wall and turns around and pulls her closer. He can feel the heat coming off his own body, and can finally see her face, the excited flush, the tendrils of hair falling across her face.

" _Katy_ ," he says, and just her _name_ seems to get across everything he's thinking and feeling. That if they don't get off _right now_ he's going to...explode, or something.

She's not laughing anymore. Her lips are parted and she nods slightly and then Kris is groping up under her skirt, finding her panties and not hesitating to pull them off. She doesn't do anything to discourage him—in fact she helps—and then Kris is touching her, fingers sliding through her folds, rubbing circles on her clit and then dipping inside.

"Oh, oh _Kris_ ," she says, and a part of Kris really, really wants to be inside her but a part that's just as big wants to be doing exactly this, fingering her and kissing her neck and watching her pinch a nipple through her top before reaching to undo his jeans.

She doesn't take them off, just pushes them down to his knees, pushes them and pushes his underwear and if she hesitates a little, Kris figures it's only because she never has before and not because she doesn't want to. She touches his bottom first, fingertips grazing gently over tender, reddened skin. Kris moans softly and it's just not possible to get harder than he is already but it feels like he does.

Then she wraps her hand around his cock and strokes it for the first time and Kris is going to come in about thirty seconds. Maybe less. But he feels okay about that because he thinks she is too, the way she's rocking against his hand, the way she's so wet Kris's fingers slip against her skin and he's glad her thighs are holding him right where he is as they stand backed against her garage wall and get each other off.

Kris does come first in the end because he's just too turned on right now to take it for very long, but he doesn't have to put much more effort in to make Katy come too, all he has to do is keep his hand where it is so she can use it until she shakes and cries out softly and collapses against him against the wall.

"Wow," she says a moment later as they begin to pull their hands away and look at the state they're in. Mercifully there's a roll of paper towel nearby, rough but definitely useable and when it's between shop paper towel and rags and making it inside sticky and messed up, it's not even a contest.

"Uh, yeah," says Kris. "It's...not always like that."

"You mean there aren't always sticks involved?" Katy teases him, resting her cheek against his chest. Her panties are on the work bench and Kris reminds himself not to forget them there later. "Don't disillusion me. I was looking forward to a future of spankings."

"Hey, I'm sure you can find it if you look," he says, kissing her hair. "There are a whole lot of things out there, Katy. You have no idea."

"Apparently I really don't," she murmurs, and Kris wraps his arms around her and holds her there against him for a little while. "So what do you want to do now? Because I think it's going to be pretty hard to top that."

"I think, actually, I might be up for that swim after all," says Kris.

Katy pushes her own sweaty hair off her face and looks him in the eye and nods her head. "Second best idea you've had all day," she says, and kisses the end of his nose, and Kris has the feeling that everything between them is exactly right.


End file.
